Trolls
Trolls are monsters that are supernatural beings in Norse mythology and Scandinavian folklore. In the franchise Monster High, there are international and come in many different nationalities. In the Ever After High franchise, they exist native to the Fairytale World of Ever After, not in Wonderland. Trolls come in both big and small. According to Wikipedia, they are rarely helpful to human beings and dwell in isolated rocks, mountains, or caves, live together in small family units. Later, in Scandinavian folklore, trolls became beings in their own right, where they live far from human habitation, are not Christianized, and are considered dangerous to human beings. Depending on the region from which accounts of trolls stem, their appearance varies greatly; trolls may be ugly and slow-witted, or look and behave exactly like human beings, with no particularly grotesque characteristic about them. Trolls are sometimes associated with particular landmarks, which at times may be explained as formed from a troll exposed to sunlight. Trolls are depicted in a variety of media in modern popular culture. Later in Scandinavian folklore, trolls are later believed to become defined as a particular type of being. Numerous tales are recorded about trolls in which they are frequently described as being extremely old, very strong, but slow and dim-witted, and are at times described as man-eaters and as turning to stone upon contact with sunlight. however, trolls are also attested as looking much the same as human beings, without any particularly hideous appearance about them, but they live far away from human habitation and generally have "some form of social organization" — unlike the rå and näck, who are attested as "solitary beings". Where they differ, Lindow adds, is that they are not Christian, and those who encounter them do not know them. Therefore, trolls were in the end dangerous, regardless of how well they might get along with Christian society, and trolls display a habit of bergtagning ('kidnapping'; literally "mountain-taking") and overrunning a farm or estate. John Lindow notes that the etymology of the word "troll" remains uncertain; yet he defines trolls in later Swedish folklore as "nature beings" and as "all-purpose otherworldly beings, equivalent, for example, to fairies in Anglo-Celtic traditions". They "therefore appear in various migratory legends where collective nature-beings are called for". Lindow notes that trolls are sometimes swapped out for cats and "little people" in the folklore record. Monster high In monster high there are only two named trolls Kjersti Trollson and Teala. Kjersti is shown to have brothers who are physically stronger then her. They have also been shown to be taller then her, also having grey skin, or pale purple skin while Kjersti has more of a pink skin tone. But both have been shown to have wide pointy ears. Teala is a troll who lives under a bridge. She has only been mentioned in Toralei's 'Campus Stroll' diary, in which she is telling the werecat about how her boyfriend has treated her. Description Tolls have unusual skin tones such as, pink, grey, or pale purple skin. Kjersti Trollson is rather thin, compared to her brothers who are tall and muscular. Trolls also have wide pointy ears. Known Trolls *Kjersti Trollson *Teala *Kjersti's Brothers *Lothar(possibly) Gallery File:Profile_art_-_Kjersti_Trollson.png|Kjersti Trollson Troll.jpg hqdefaultj.jpg Notes * "Trolls" was later a term for people who badmouth people, humans or monsters on the Internet. External links *https://www.lifeinnorway.net/norwegian-trolls/ *https://mythology.net/norse/norse-creatures/troll/ Category:Trolls Category:Monster history